


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] Abnormal relationship 後篇：My choice

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * NTR、NTR、ＮＴＲ！！！！重要雷點說三次（* AIBO有女友的設定* 前篇：Beyond friendship（https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305594）* 整篇虐虐的但……應該算HE吧（以海星的角度來說(拖走* BGM：林宥嘉─天真有邪





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] Abnormal relationship 後篇：My choice

　　「唔啊、亞圖……姆、嗯嗯！」  
　　吻上在喘息間斷斷續續喊他的人的鎖骨，將對方的腿再壓高了些，亞圖姆再次重重挺入。即使被緊緊吸附，大量的精液卻讓他更便於進犯對方了。他們今晚的做愛已經到達第三輪，但是，還不夠，遠遠不夠。  
　　激烈吮吻著對方的乳頭，將自己牢牢刻入對方時亞圖姆同時也深深汲取著對方的氣息和味道。喜歡你。好喜歡你。就這樣子，我們一起，一直、一直──

 

＊

 

　　武藤遊戲是他高中時認識的好友。  
　　一開始，亞圖姆會注意到對方，是因為對方也是獨來獨往的人──但是，和他不一樣的是，他的獨來獨往並不會阻斷同儕對他的好感，而武藤遊戲的獨來獨往，卻徹底將他困在自己的世界裡。  
　　說「困在自己的世界裡」，其實也不是很正確。就他的觀察，對方並不因此覺得氣餒或不開心，相反地還滿容易在自己的世界裡自得其樂。上課無聊時，他有時會注意起對方，看到對方窸窸窣窣一陣後偷偷露出開心的笑容，亞圖姆自己也沒注意到，他的嘴角往往會跟著勾起。  
　　正式和對方開始打交道，則是因一群混混。因為一直觀察著對方，亞圖姆自然沒忽略掉不時出現在遊戲身上的大傷小傷。稍稍一想就知道那是怎麼來的，他皺眉，卻不是很確定這種狀況該如何解決。畢竟他和武藤遊戲充其量也只是同班同學，對對方來說，可能甚至記不得自己這個人──  
　　明明這樣想著，但當他遇上對方被欺負的現場時，還是忍不住和混混起了衝突。一陣纏鬥後那些學生落荒而逃，他擦了擦臉上的傷，轉過頭去，第一次與武藤遊戲對上眼。  
　　『你……你受傷了，你受傷了！！還好嗎？要不要緊？？』  
　　當下亞圖姆著實愣了好一會，明明對方身上的傷比自己嚴重（他也只不過是有點擦傷），卻按捺著疼痛爬起來關心他。  
　　──真傻呢，這個人。  
　　那是他初次接觸遊戲的印象。這時的他還想不到，往後的自己竟然有被對方的傻氣給感染的一天。

　　他和遊戲熟絡得意外地快。和對方接觸後，他訝異地發現，原來他們倆能有這麼多話題。不只是相通的興趣，隨著他們越變越熟，遊戲的話也越來越多。他有些意外對方原來是這麼多話的人，但是，他並不討厭這樣的對方。不如說，待在嘰嘰喳喳的遊戲身邊，常常會讓他有種莫名的踏實感。  
　　很久很久以後，他才遲來地發現那樣的感受究竟是名為什麼的感情。  
　　但是已經太遲了。那時的遊戲身邊已經有了另一個人──不是朋友，那是比朋友還要親近的存在。初次發現自己心意的他只能怔怔地看著他們有說有笑，最後選擇把這份情感深埋。  
　　是的，他本來是打算一輩子都不揭露自己的這份情感的。直到那一天。  
　　『我們……決定要結婚了。』  
　　面前的友人笑得一臉靦腆，臉上洋溢的幸福表情令人無法忽視。但亞圖姆的視野卻頓時失去了色彩。面前人還在動著嘴，但他卻什麼也聽不見。  
　　結婚，那就意味著，遊戲將永遠離他而去了。  
　　直到心底的情緒暴起，直到他推倒遊戲，將對方按在沙發上、解起對方的衣服，亞圖姆才意識到，一直以來的自己有多鴕鳥心態。是的遊戲有戀人，但他是第一個踏入遊戲世界中的人。即使遊戲交往後，他仍保有著這個特殊的位子；即使升上大學遊戲仍跟他親近，他們一同租屋，而遊戲那些不敢不想對女友開口的話題，也總是朝他傾訴。他一直靠駐紮在遊戲心中特殊的一角撐著，但如今，連這份領地都要被奪走了。  
　　（遊戲會和另一個人攜手終生，而那個幸福的前景裡不會有他。）  
　　不能放任這種事情發生。  
　　在當下，只有這個念頭塞滿了亞圖姆熱脹的腦。他扯開遊戲的襯衫，不顧對方的掙扎撫摸起了對方的身體。遊戲的皮膚一直都較同齡男性白皙，摸起來的觸感也令人眷戀得離不開手。他俯下身去啃對方的鎖骨、舔吮對方的乳頭，右手則摸索著往下探。  
　　直到全身最私密的地方被他握在手裡，遊戲的掙扎才緩和下來。遊戲也有印象的吧？以前的他們曾經做過的事。一邊喘息亞圖姆一邊擼動對方的陰莖。細微的呻吟從遊戲口中漏出，而那讓他體內熾熱燒著的情緒更激動了。  
　　他進入遊戲時，並沒有戴套。  
　　根本不可能戴吧。畢竟對本來的他而言，完全沒有使用那東西的需求，自然也就不曾買過。脹痛的陰莖緩緩推進對方體內，緊，但在他充足的前戲下並不窒礙。同樣粗喘著的遊戲在那刻瞪大了原先昏沉的眼，但是、並沒有阻止他。所以是可以的吧？這樣的事。彷彿得到對方的默許，激動起來的亞圖姆激烈挺入友人體內，而後就著高漲的情緒快速抽動起來。  
　　等他射在遊戲體內時，遊戲的陰莖也不知第幾次吐出了體液。稀薄而疲憊地，忠實反映了因體力不支而昏迷的人的狀態。大口喘息著，過了很長一陣子，亞圖姆才意識到自己做了什麼。  
　　他竟然做了這樣的事。  
　　眼前，躺在沙發上了人眼角仍帶著淚痕，亞圖姆愣愣地盯著對方的臉，在那瞬間再次感覺到自己的心臟扭曲絞痛起來。

 

＊

 

　　於是他逃跑了。  
　　背叛友人的信任、背叛這段關係緊密的友情。他不知道醒來的遊戲會怎麼想，但在理智恢復的那一刻，亞圖姆甚至瞬間動了終結自己的念頭。但那不是解決之道。然而又有什麼解決之道呢？事情都已經變成這樣了。他所能做的只有遠遠離開遊戲。  
　　對遊戲的任何訊息電話完全不聞不問，儘管如此，在下課的門口被遊戲堵到，也在亞圖姆的意料之中。遊戲一向如此，對於在意的事，執著的程度有時甚至遠遠超越自己。看著對方緊緊盯著自己的紫眼，亞圖姆最終還是下意識撇開了眼。他沒辦法面對那樣的目光。  
　　然而他卻沒想到，被遊戲半強制地拉回住處後，關上門的遊戲回過頭來的第一個舉動，竟然是動手解他的皮帶。那一刻亞圖姆完全懵了。直到遊戲拖拉著他把他帶進寢室、直到遊戲推倒他，跨坐上被他自己套弄的硬挺的陰莖，亞圖姆才在逐漸進入對方的感受中回過神來。  
　　………他難以形容，那時的遊戲、究竟是帶著怎樣的表情。  
　　慾望和快感顯而易見地佔了最大一部分，但不是全部。遊戲瞇細的眼還湧動著其他的情緒。罪惡、難過、後悔、糾結……明明對方一臉慾望地在他身上動著，亞圖姆卻清楚地在對方半瞇的眼中讀到了這些情緒。那一刻他的心又激烈地抽痛起來。  
　　然而能怎麼辦呢？事已至此，無論他或遊戲都失去了駕馭的能力。咬緊牙根，亞圖姆一個翻身將對方壓在身下，再次激烈進出起來。亞圖姆、亞圖姆，遊戲的雙臂環上他，大張的嘴在呻吟間斷續喊著他的名字。明明是他夢寐以求的情景，亞圖姆卻覺得好難受。

 

＊

 

　　他們最終沉淪了下去。  
　　並未討論最開始讓一切傾覆的夜晚，如今的他們，只是一次又一次順著慾望將彼此拉在一起，在一個個交歡的夜暢快吮飲著快感，在一次又一次的交合間喊著彼此的名字。如果不這樣緊緊攀著彼此的話，連他們自己都不知道會陷到什麼地方吧。在日常中他們又恢復了本來的樣子。上課，下課，和友人聚會，和同學相互抱怨教授刁難的要求。遊戲仍然每晚和女友語音著，假日也會和對方一同出門。但在大家都不知道的地方，他們相互擁抱、交纏，一次次在快感的連結中一同探向天明。  
　　這樣的關係到底該怎麼辦？一個人時，亞圖姆常常會思考這個問題，但每次理性得出的結論最終都會在遊戲再次對他伸出手時被推翻。他終究不夠無私，終究不是個稱職的朋友。  
　　遊戲跟女友依舊斷斷續續地討論著籌備結婚的事。不可思議的是，這時卻是這樣的事讓亞圖姆的頭腦漸漸冷靜下來。就像童話中的灰姑娘一過十二點就會恢復原樣，他們之間的關係也是有時限性的。直到遊戲在大家的祝福中和戀人交換戒指，這段不可思議的旅程就會結束。想到這裡亞圖姆竟然安心了，心底依舊重重的，但那樣的重量對他而言，卻是定住他最好的錨。  
　　遊戲和女友語音到十二點，在那之後就是他們用身體語言交談的時刻。  
　　遊戲和女友一同去挑婚紗，他卻惡質地在對方體內埋入跳蛋，牽引著對方最終來和他交歡。  
　　性感的遊戲。淫蕩的遊戲。只有他能看見的遊戲。  
　　只屬於他的遊戲。  
　　緊緊抱著對方的腰，亞圖姆從後面重重挺入，趴在門板上的遊戲大聲呻吟起來。這個時間的他本來應該是要和女友在一起的，但對方卻選擇留在這裡和他做愛。這是不是能看成、在某些時刻，至少對遊戲來說，自己的重要性，是超越戀人的？還來不及細細思索這個問題，耽溺於性愛的他們就同時在大門被打開的聲響中驚醒。  
　　聽著遊戲故作鎮靜地應付寢室外的女友，亞圖姆原先是不打算給對方添多餘的麻煩的，直到門那端傳來關鍵的話語前都是如此。  
　　「……以後、我就可以好好照顧你了。」  
　　雖然帶著擔憂，但話語裡的幸福感又令人無法忽視。那一刻亞圖姆的大腦瞬間空白，等他回過神來時，遊戲的身體已經因忍耐著劇烈的快感而大幅抖動著，他仍持續抽動著。他不打算放過這個宣示主權的機會（即使門外的人根本不知道門內發生了什麼事）。重重挺入遊戲的體內，亞圖姆在身前人腿軟的瞬間也摀上了對方的口，恰好把遊戲終於忍不住輕聲流出的高潮呻吟給遮蔽。

 

＊

 

　　亞圖姆在那次的歡愛後獨自思考了很久。  
　　明明在當下幹了那麼蠻橫的事，等理智回來，他又不得不正視現實。  
　　畢業典禮就近在眼前了。他還記得，當初遊戲笑著跟自己說要迎向幸福的時刻──就快了。馬上。就近在眼前了。  
　　所以該是結束的時刻了。  
　　做出這個決定，亞圖姆一方面感覺自己猶如整個人被撕成兩半，另一方面又覺得如釋重負。這種扭曲的關係、這段夢幻的旅程，一切都將結束了。畢業之後，他會遠遠離開日本，離開遊戲，給自己一個新的機會，同時也還給遊戲原本應屬於他的生活。  
　　（到最後，一次也沒吻過遊戲呢。）  
　　下了決心後，最後的性愛對亞圖姆來說特別享受。也許是因為他終於不必再背負著自己的愧疚和罪惡。然而面對遊戲喊著他的唇，他卻無法自拔地動搖起來。好想吻他。好想吻遊戲。那一直是他最最深層的慾望，然而他也一直、一直恪守著那條界線。對他而言那彷彿是最後的底線。  
　　（不接吻，不言愛。就讓一切都化約為肉體慾望。）  
　　這樣也好。這樣就好。  
　　他最終沒吻過遊戲。  
　　本來應該是這樣的。

　　亞圖姆怎麼也想不到，自己好不容易整理好的心情和決心，會因為遊戲突如其來的吻而瞬間粉碎。儘管他在見到遊戲在自己開口時露出的表情時確實感覺心臟又抽痛了一下。然而那都還在預期之內，畢竟他是這麼、這麼地喜──  
　　（喜歡你。好喜歡你。）  
　　在被遊戲吻上的瞬間，亞圖姆彷彿聽見被自己緊緊封閉在體內的情感，頃刻掙脫箝制、從身體裡的每個毛細孔吶喊出來的聲音。  
　　他不明白遊戲為什麼吻他，對方過於意料外的反應讓他在下一刻陷入震驚的空白。遊戲的吻有一種被逼到死角的困獸最終奮力一搏的感受，也許那也是他的心情。不、大概，從他開啟這段關係時，他們就成為了將困宥在彼此之間的獸。  
　　從他的唇上退開，他們都大口喘息著。有別於他的是，遊戲的眼不知何時盈滿了淚水。亞圖姆怔怔看著透過淚水射向自己的強烈目光，這不是他第一次看見遊戲用飽含情緒的眼神對著他，但是、  
　　連他自己都還沒意識過來時，他就朝著對方伸出了手。遊戲在臉頰被他觸上時顫了一下，表情扭曲成令人憐愛的樣子。不，從以前遊戲之於他就一直是令人憐愛的存在了。很久很久以前就是。  
　　亞圖姆不確定自己露出了怎樣的表情，但他想他的情感應該有好好傳達給對方吧。他的不捨、他的憐愛、他的眷戀，還有他改變的決定──因為遊戲身上那種緊繃而刺人的氣息終於漸漸平緩下來了。面前人垂下了頭，嗚咽起來，而他則帶著幾乎要繃破自己的情感，緩緩地再次吻上對方。

 

＊

 

　　繞了這麼大一圈，他們最終選擇了對方。  
　　躺在他的床上，全身赤裸的遊戲沉沉地睡著。亞圖姆伸手撥了撥對方的瀏海，感覺長久以來終於再次看見對方平和的睡顏。遊戲的手還緊緊握著他的掌，從他們剛剛交纏到現在一直如此。看著對方握著自己的手，亞圖姆不禁勾起略帶無奈的笑容，同時又感覺心裡迎來久違的踏實感。  
　　（那是在他們最緊密的時期，曾經很長一段時間盤踞在他心中的感受。）  
　　床邊響起的震動聲喚回亞圖姆的注意力，他轉過頭，在遊戲震動的手機旁看見另一項東西。那是他們做愛中他第一次從遊戲手中脫下的東西。而今後遊戲也不會再有機會戴上了。  
　　（如果對你來說太難以告別，那麼，壞人就讓我來當吧。）

　　換上外出服，亞圖姆在整理衣裝時端詳了下鏡中的自己，感覺自己從未如此冷靜。冷靜，而踏實。  
　　收起遊戲的手機和戒指，亞圖姆在出門前再次吻了遊戲的額。遊戲低聲囈語了幾句，他在聽見自己模糊不清的名字時感覺心情又平靜許多。  
　　遊戲選擇了他，而他不會讓做出這個選擇的遊戲有多餘的煩惱。  
　　打開大門，初冬的冷空氣讓亞圖姆微微皺眉，但刺激著毛孔的寒意卻提振了他的心情。  
　　縱使等著他們的可能是更勝於此的寒冽，但是、遊戲在他身邊，他就無所畏懼。  
　　（我不會讓你對於選擇了我感到後悔。）

 

　　關上大門，直到遁入人群內，亞圖姆才發現，這個世界再次紛雜了起來。


End file.
